


he's the tear in my heart

by xzael



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Firefighter AU, M/M, probably ooc danse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 17:49:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6867139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xzael/pseuds/xzael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Fuck!" Metal clanged to the floor loudly. The voice came from inside the garage. Nate impulsively kicked the metal garage door as opposed to ringing the buzzer again, like a normal person would. He immediately regret it. He forgot he wasn't wearing his usual steel-toed boots.<br/>"Son of a-" He cut himself off when the garage door started opening. "Oh shit." He quickly checked to see if he somehow made a dent in the metal. </p><p>"Can I help you?" A well-toned man greeted Nate from inside the garage. He had messy dark brown hair and was shirtless, sweat glistening on his chest. All he wore was a pair of baggy fireman pants. Nate willed himself to not stare at his abs and instead focused on the wrench on the ground with a little too much intensity.<br/>"I heard you drop something." He responded, now furrowing his brows ar the tool unnecessarily. The man picked it up, forcing Nate's gaze to shift to his face. He bit the inside of his cheek to hold himself back from saying "Holy shit." Because holy shit, he was handsome.<br/>-<br/>Modern + firefighting Danse/Male SoSu (Nate) AU!<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	he's the tear in my heart

**Author's Note:**

> yo!! thanks for clicking on my work!!  
> i ve planned out a full length fic for this AU but my last fallout ff had literally no feedback (it's deleted now so don't try to look for it lmao), so i d like to know that people want to read what I'm writing  
> that being said, please please leave feedback saying whether or not good like me to elaborate on this!! if no one wants to read it I'll delete this fic and never go back to it honestly

Nate knocked on the metal door for the third time before he realized there was a buzzer.  
"Oh." He pressed the button with his free hand. His other hand was holding a box of his sweet rolls.  
He waited a minute before pressing the button again. No one answered. He sighed. At this point, Nate was irritated. Was the buzzer broken, or was he being ignored?  
"Fuck!" Metal clanged to the floor loudly. The voice came from inside the garage. Nate impulsively kicked the metal garage door as opposed to ringing the buzzer again, like a normal person would. He immediately regret it. He forgot he wasn't wearing his usual steel-toed boots.  
"Son of a-" He cut himself off when the garage door started opening. "Oh shit." He quickly checked to see if he somehow made a dent in the metal.

"Can I help you?" A well-toned man greeted Nate from inside the garage. He had messy dark brown hair and was shirtless, sweat glistening on his chest. All he wore was a pair of baggy fireman pants. Nate willed himself to not stare at his abs and instead focused on the wrench on the ground with a little too much intensity.  
"I heard you drop something." He responded, now furrowing his brows ar the tool unnecessarily. The man picked it up, forcing Nate's gaze to shift to his face. He bit the inside of his cheek to hold himself back from saying "Holy shit." Because holy shit, he was handsome.  
"It's not exactly an uncommon occurrence here. It gets hot." "Handsome" returned, a bit aggressively.  
"I can see that." Nate accidentally slips out. His eyes quickly darted from his eyes to his six pack. Hopefully, he was quick enough for the man to not have noticed.  
He didn't seem to notice or hear what Nate said.  
"Now if you'll excuse me, I would like to do my job now." He turned his back on Nate and focused on the fire truck. He appeared to be replacing a tire.  
Nate continued to stand just outside the garage.

"That means I want you to leave, civilian." Handsome spat. Nate was taken aback by his last word.  
"Excuse me?" He exclaimed. "I'm a veteran. 2nd Batallion, 108th Infantry." He instantly regretted mentioning his military life as instantly as the other man's expression changed.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't realize. It's just-" Nate raised his free hand up.  
"I look too young? Not fit enough? Too soft? Don't. Just pretend like it didn't happen and so will I." He hesitated for a second, before stepping into garage. "I came here with sweet rolls. I just moved in at Sanctuary Hills. I want to get to know everyone. I'm Nate." He strictly kept his eyes looking at his shoulders and up, then thrust the box of sweet rolls towards the man, who reluctantly accepted them.  
"Captain Danse, but just Danse is fine."  
"Alright, Just Danse." Nate laughed a little at his own horrible joke and Danse's expression stayed the same. The former was just trying to loosen the latter up. "C'mon, try a sweet roll for the hell of it! They're not poisoned." This joke seemed to make Danse more on edge.  
Whoops.  
"They're store bought. I don't even have an oven at my place yet." Nate confessed. Danse managed a small smirk and opened the box. The scent of cinnamon mingled with the strong scents of sweat and grease. It was unpleasant.

"You don't have an oven in your home?" Danse asked. Nate awkwardly shifted to sit on the empty stool close to him.  
"Yeah. Don't have an oven, fridge, sink, dishwasher. You name it, I'll bet you a box of sweet rolls that I probably don't have it." Danse raised an eyebrow.  
"You're on."  
"For the bet?"  
"Yes!" Danse cleared his throat. He was being uncharacteristically enthusiastic, not like Nate would know. "Ahem. Yes, I'll accept your bet offer. These are good." Nate hadn't noticed that Danse had been eating sweet rolls as they were talking. The box was half empty.  
"Alright, fire away, Captain!" Danse ignored Nate's word choice.  
"Washer and dryer."  
"There's a laundromat in Concord, so no for now."  
"Microwave." Nate opened and closed his mouth, then smiled slightly.  
"Microwave oven?" Danse suggested. Nate clapped.  
"There you go!" The other man's enthusiasm made Danse laugh. Nate's jaw dropped and he covered his face with his hands to hide the fact that he was blushing. Danse laughing was like goddamn angels singing. He set the (almost empty) box down and looked concerned.

"Are you okay, Nate?" Oh god. Nate loved the way Danse said his name. He pushed away impure thoughts and brought his hands down from his face to his lap.  
"Y-Yeah." He stuttered out, attempting to smile, but failing. "You got me there, I guess." Danse looked unconvinced and more concerned. Damn him for being perceptive. Nate quickly formed a bullshit excuse to use.  
"Something just… reminded me of my ex. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." He cursed himself for lying. Ex? "Hey, I owe you another box of sweet rolls." Danse seemed to get the message that Nate wanted to change the topic and went along with it.

**Author's Note:**

> as previously stated, feedback is super super appreciated!


End file.
